Great Love Stories of the 21st Century
by NeoVenus22
Summary: PRRPM. The science behind the matching of any two individuals is in itself imperfect. Complete.


Spoilers: 'Brother's Keeper'

Disclaimer: No one mentioned belongs to me.

* * *

Though she believes an arbitrary number system is an imperfect method for ranking human qualities, Dr. K finds herself considering more and more the quandary that makes itself evident on Ranger Series Yellow's face when she thinks no one is watching.

The science behind the matching of any two individuals is in itself imperfect, given that there are many factors that one considers to be necessary for what they would consider a 'perfect match', an idea which is scientifically unsound. A sense of humor is not necessarily essential for procreation, yet it appears on most if not all lists of desired qualities in a partner.

Generally throughout history, matches were made with the goal in mind of procreation and the passing along of genes, even if the people in question were unaware they were doing just that. Fortune favored the more genetically gifted, the 'pretty' sorts, the best hunters and gatherers, the strongest, the ones with the predilection towards protection, and the best chances of survival. In later years, this tended to drift towards finances, as it would be the accumulation of wealth that would provide for a budding family. Arranged marriages, like the Landsdownes had in mind for their daughter, were both commonplace and efficient.

Then society abandoned it in favor of a ridiculous notion of love. Love was nothing more than a gross misinterpretation of basic biological functions, resulting in a long history of unequal matches, which could result in things such as abuse or abandonment. Disaster all based on the foolhardy belief of some romantic idea that flew in the face of biology.

Still, the one to ten ranking intrigues the doctor. What are the qualifications that give an individual a higher number? The preference of blue eyes over brown, of curly hair over straight? Ranger Series Blue has an accent that seems to work in his favor as far as women are concerned, or so he claims, although Dr. K has never seen any evidence to the matter one way or another to indicate how Scottish heritage affects his chances of mating with a woman. But Ranger Series Blue, in her experience, has many ideas about the world that simply aren't true.

Giving it serious consideration, because she shares a gender with Ranger Series Yellow and finds the concept interesting, Dr. K decides that on the whole, Ranger Series Red would be a better companion for Yellow. He's an authority figure, strong, intelligent, capable, who can easily provide for a family. He can easily trace his family history and medical background. Whereas Ranger Series Black has no recollection of his family, and furthermore, has robotic parts, and is carrying a dangerous virus. None of which is particularly helpful for Ranger Series Yellow, especially if she hopes someday to have children.

Still, there's no mistaking the expression on Yellow's face following her interactions with Black. Dr. K will admit to not being entirely adjusted to social procedures, spending so much time in the underground bunker of Alphabet Soup, but Yellow's face is occasionally full of something resembling a forlorn despair, something close to the expression she wears when she looks at the monitor and sees Corinth in danger. An urge to protect, she might call it.

Dr. K can almost understand that, as she is falling victim more and more to the urge to protect others. Not simply on the level to which she is accustomed, where her technological advances help keep the city safe. She has grown acclimated herself to the constant presence of the Ranger Series Operators, has come to consider them to be individuals she wants to protect. More than that, she almost considers them... well, 'friends' is something of a stretch, but an entertaining cross-section of people that she is curious about furthering relationships with. Ranger Series Yellow is extraordinarily compassionate, particularly when it comes to the others in the garage. Black is nothing if not determined, although sometimes he does not seem to have any particular goal in mind to which he applies this determination. Blue still clings to his idea of justice, which while somewhat misguided in her eyes, is an admirable enough trait that has him consistently performing well. Ranger Series Red does not take no for an answer, and if he must, he always tries to search for an alternate solution to still achieve the desired goal.

And Ranger Series Green... Judging from the expressions of his teammates when they encountered him, he might be considered 'funny'. She's yet to pass judgment on that, since the things she considers amusing don't particularly match with Green's personality quirks. He is quite loud, he asks too many questions, and much like a young puppy, he constantly requires validation. And much like a young puppy, he is not entirely deserving of what he craves. The best she can say for him is that he has not yet urinated on the rug. (Metaphorically speaking, of course. There is no rug in the common areas of the building, and she has not set foot in the Rangers' personal quarters. She assumes that if Ranger Series Green had performed such an unfavorable task, she would have heard of it by now. Ranger Series Black is not the sort who would keep quiet on the matter.)

Though she would admit it to no one, however, she finds him intriguing. The others all have very specific reasons for being here, or passed rigorous testing to be involved. Green took up his mantle quite accidentally, and several weeks in, has yet to conclusively pass more than three of the standardized tests. He does not seem to take training seriously that she can see. His lack of apparent dedication is both a frustration and a curiosity. He is too skinny, too obnoxious, and his haircut is ridiculous. If Dr. K was even considering employing a ranking system amongst the four male Ranger Series Operators, the standards she would usually apply would leave Green in fourth place.

Yet he is the one she continues to watch when no one notices. She is more subtle about it than Yellow is about either of her interests. Ranger Series Green fascinates Dr. K, the one who shouldn't belong and yet manages to fit in. In the interest of science, Dr. K is going to continue to watch him, to see if he will shape into someone actually worthy of wearing the suit she has so painstakingly designed.

Purely in the interest of science.


End file.
